1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fluid dispensers. In particular, the invention relates to a pump-actuated fluid dispenser.
2. Related Art
Numerous different types of fluids are often stored in containers having a means for dispensing the fluid from the container. Typically, the fluid is dispensed from the top of the container by means of gravity when a user manually turns the container over so that the fluid may be poured out. In such a system, one-handed dispensing is possible; however, dispensing of the fluid may be difficult when only a small amount of fluid is remaining in the dispenser, or if trying to dispense a precise amount of the fluid. Various other types of dispensers are known, including those that use a pump actuator to dispense the fluid, such as liquid hand-soap dispensers. However, such pump-actuating dispensers do not provide a user with adequate control over the amount of fluid being dispensed. Further, such dispensers (such as a conventional soap pump dispenser) typically require both hands to dispense and collect the contents, and thus require more coordination than a simple pour-dispenser. Thus, it is desirable to have an easier-to-use pump-actuated dispenser. It is also desirable to have a fluid dispenser that combines the ease and accuracy of a pour-type dispenser, with the efficiency and accuracy of a pump-type fluid dispenser.